1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluorescent light fixtures, and more particularly to a fluorescent light fixture which accommodates a circular type fluorescent light element, or alternatively, a plurality of concentrically disposed circular type fluorescent light elements, and which may be operatively connected to a conventional screw-threaded socket, such as, for example, that of an incandescent lamp fixture, while being stably mounted upon a supporting surface in a flush manner such that the fluorescent light element is disposed immediately adjacent the supporting surface and disposed parallel thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While circular type fluorescent light elements are of course well-known, and still further, while apparatus is additionally well-known for operatively connecting such light elements with conventional screw-threaded sockets, such as, for example, those commonly associated with incandescent lamp fixtures, there is a substantial need for a fixture of the aforenoted type which is compact, easy to assemble, and may be readily mounted in a stable manner upon a support surface in a flush manner such that the fluorescent light element is disposed immediately adjacent the supporting surface and disposed parallel thereto.
More particularly, in conventional fluorescent light fixtures of the afore-noted type, the circular fluorescent light element is usually suspended, by means of spring clip type elements, from an electrical ballast or transformer housing, however, there is normally no provision within such apparatus for mounting the entire fixture upon a supporting surface, the fixture being suspendingly supported solely by means of the threaded engagement between the conventional screw-threaded male plug and the screw-threaded socket into which the plug is threadedly inserted.
Still further, other conventional fixtures have non-planar surfaces disposed immediately adjacent the screw-threaded male plug member and consequently, upon threaded engagement of the plug with the screw-threaded socket, the fixture is not able to be stably supported or mounted upon a supporting surface. Still yet further, the electrical ballast or transformer housing is normally interposed between the plane of the fluorescent light element and the screw-threaded male plug, or alternatively, projects beyond the plane of the light element toward the disposition of the male plug, so as to similarly prevent the flush mounting of the fixture upon a supporting surface and the disposition of the light element immediately adjacent the supporting surface and parallel thereto.